


Dad, Tell Me a Story

by larkofchaos



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Fuck bill close, Gen, That's it., all my homies hate bill, also i love morgan so much and if Anthony hurts her i'll die, nothing else.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: In which Glenn recounts the night Nick was born
Relationships: Glenn Close & Nicolas Close, Glenn Close/Morgan Freeman (Dungeons and Daddies)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dad, Tell Me a Story

‘Look, if you asked me where I thought I’d be on the night of my eighteenth birthday a year ago, it certainly would not be sitting in the hospital room with my girlfriend waiting for my son to be born. I never thought I’d be one of those young parents who got stupid in high school and wound up with a baby to take care of during my senior year, but here I was.

I had always told myself if I got a girl pregnant before I was twenty-five, I’d let her live with the baby and disappear into the night. But when Morgan came to me with trembling hands and positive test? I didn’t have the heart to follow through on that plan. I loved her far too much for that. 

I never wanted to be a father in general, wasn’t the type of guy to settle down. I wanted to tour the world with the band, become a superstar. The next Freddie Mercury, if you let me be that ambitious. Still, that night I found myself trailing behind the doctor into the hospital room to meet the product of failed birth control and adolescent stupidity. But, all the stress and financial troubles I was gonna endure over the next twenty-something years may be worth it, seeing Morgan sitting there in the cheap hospital bed cradling a small bundle of blankets, smiling so brightly she could rival the sun itself. Maybe the gentle moments like this would be worth the sleepless nights and the endless stress. Worth all the screaming matches I’d had with my dad on whether or not I was actually gonna parent the child. Bill didn’t want me to keep it, of course. Because to Bill, fatherhood was optional. Unlike motherhood, of course. 

I stood at her bedside, getting caught mildly off guard when Morgan looked up at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes. 

“You wanna hold him, babe?” She asked, I don’t know what noises I made, but they sure as hell were not words and they sure as hell were not a cohesive response to the question. Morgan just chuckled at me and handed the newborn Nick to me. I must’ve looked absolutely terrified, because Morgan laughed again and pulled me down so she could kiss my head. “Breathe, Glenn. You won’t break him.” She snickered. She fixed my arms so I was actually holding him right. 

“I-I.. Morgan holy shit…” Was probably the most cognitive thing I said. I sat on the edge of Morgan’s bed and just watched the tiny child in his arms. I could already tell the boy was gonna have Morgan’s caramel skin. His hands were so very small, tucked just under his chin as he curled up in his little blankets and slept peacefully in my arms. He was so small… So so small. I knew I could crush him if I moved wrong. It was terrifying and somehow encouraging. I didn’t even realize I had started crying until Morgan pointed it out, 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna cry, Close.” She teased, “He’s so small, Morgan.” Was my half-assed response. I thought about how my dad had told me that if I kept little Nick I’d have to find somewhere else to stay. How I was really about to sacrifice my own family for this tiny little accident I didn’t even really mean to wind up with this early in life. But sitting there, next to Morgan and holding my son in my arms, I felt complete. Like this was the exact spot I was supposed to be.

…

And now, here we are, friends. Nearly a quarter-century later and I’m standing here, telling you about Nick at his wedding. I.. I think about that night with Morgan than I ever would care to admit. Sometimes I wish I could take Nick back in time with me to that day, let him see his mom. It… it was one of the few times Morgan and I had a moment of calm with Nick before she died. I’d go so far as to say the only moment. Now, all of that is to say one thing; I, Glenn Close, am one stubborn ass bitch. And, when my dad looked me in the eye and said that if I raised Nick, he’d disown me, I changed the whole course of my life out of spite. Because Bill wasn’t gonna tell me what to do, and I think that’s really the only time using spite as motivation has worked out for me.’ Glenn looked at his son and smiled, seeing Nick sitting there with his now wife was a surreal experience that Glenn didn’t think he had been ready for until he was forced to live it. There was certain pride that came with watching your child fall as absolutely and totally in love as he had once been. To watch Nick find a woman who loved him whether he was Nick or Nickie or some mix of the two that day. Someone who would love his child as much as he had loved Morgan during their brief time together. Love was such a beautiful thing.


End file.
